Navidad Uzumaki
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: Ese día, Hinata supo que quería pasar todas las fiestas con esa peculiar familia. [Para el evento "No Fuyu No Hoshi" del Grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina] [Para Koerumi-chan]


**Los personajes no me pertenecen; son del grupo Shounen Jump y no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos.**

_Advertencia: Mundo Alterno/UA_

.

.

_**El siguiente fic participa en el evento: No Fuyu No Hoshi (Estrellas En Invierno) del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina **_

_**Por: Miss Tsuki**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Navidad Uzumaki_**

_Parejas Principales: NarutoxHinata/MinatoxKushina_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Este fic va dedicado para Namida Koe/Koerumi-chan**_

_**Espero que te guste ;)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Los habitantes de Konoha arreglaban con esmero los últimos detalles que faltaban para la festividad. La Víspera de Navidad había llegado y tenían que apresurarse para tener todo perfecto: Unos compraban regalos de último minuto. Mientras, algunas personas decoraban sus casas para celebrar; otros, en cambio, se dedicaban a cocinar deliciosas recetas para el deleite de sus invitados y familias.

Todos estaban ocupados preparándose y la casa Uzumaki no era la excepción.

-_¡Minato dónde están los adornos del árbol´ttebane_!-gritaba desde su sala una bella mujer con un largo cabello rojo atado en una coleta alta y con un overall* azul remangado.

-¡_En la caja debajo de los álbumes_!-exclamaba un guapo rubio vestido completamente de azul mientras mezclaba algo en un bol en la cocina.

-¡_Ya los encontré´ttebane!-_sí, una típica escena navideña.

_-¡Ka-chan, Tou-chan!_-gritaba un joven rubio desde el pasillo_-¿Ya casi terminan´ttebayo_?-preguntó.

Con gran rapidez la mujer dejó la gran caja que tenía en las manos y se acercó a su hijo_-¡Terminaríamos más rápido si nos ayudarás´ttebane_!-un gran golpe en la cabeza-¡Eres un maldito vago´ttebane!

-¡_Pero por qué no me despiertas! ¡Es tu culpa´ttebayo!-_otro golpe.

-¡_Por qué eres una maldita roca para dormir´ttebane! ¡No sé de dónde tienes el sueño tan pesado!-_madre e hijo siguieron discutiendo un rato más hasta que Minato decidió intervenir, por cómo veía la situación Kushina estaba a punto de lanzarle el árbol a Naruto y eso no le convenía ¿Dónde conseguirían un árbol nuevo a esas horas?

_-Naruto, Kushina…_

_-¡Qué es lo que quieres´ttebane/ttebayo!-_gritaron al unísono.

Una risita nerviosa fue su respuesta-_Bueno, me faltan algunos ingredientes para la cena-hizo una pequeña pausa impacientando a los otro_s-Así que pensaba que Naruto podría ir a comprarlos-vio cómo su hijo ponía una cara de desagrado-_Sino este año no habrá ramen en Navi…_-y antes de terminar la frase su hijo ya estaba en la puerta con su gran chaqueta naranja puesta.

_-Tou-chan, ¿Qué era lo que necesitabas´ttebayo_?-el rubio mayor sonrió, esa táctica siempre funcionaba.

….*…..*…

_-¡Yush! ¡Ya está todo listo!-_decía un joven rubio mientras salía de la tienda-_Y aún me sobro un poco_-decía mientras veía las monedas en sus manos-_Bueno lo guardaré para un poco de ramen de Ichiraku´ttebayo_-y así se dispuso volver a casa.

Mientras caminaba por la aldea, la gente lo saludaba con alegría. Él simplemente les sonreía un poco incómodo, aún le costaba acostumbrarse a tanta atención y es que bueno, ser el héroe del mundo ninja traía esos "beneficios" Pensar que alguna vez fue ignorado y maltratado a pesar de ser hijo del Hokage de turno.

Agitó la cabeza con esmero-¡_No es tiempo para deprimirse´ttebayo!-se_ animó. De repente, un chillido le llamó la atención. Lentamente giró la vista para ver a un grupo de chicas detrás de él.

_-¡Es Naruto-senpai! ¡Kya!-_gritaban en conjunto.

Otro de los beneficios eran esas desquiciadas. Debía pedirle disculpas a Sasuke por burlarse de que tuviera admiradoras….realmente eran muy molestas.

-¡_Oh no!-_empezó a correr siendo seguido por sus locas _fans. _La última vez casi lo habían desvestido, quizá ahora si terminaban el trabajo-_¡Mi inocencia´ttebayo!-_

¡Por qué este tipo de cosas solo le pasaban a él!

….*…..*…

Había corrido un largo trecho pero al fin las había perdido de vista.

Suspiró_-Eso estuvo cerca´ttebayo_-trató de recuperar el aire perdido. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que había llegado a la zona comercial de Konoha, la verdad había recorrido un largo trecho.

Viendo que aún era temprano, decidió caminar un rato viendo las cosas que mostraban los vendedores, había ciertas cosas que le llamaban la atención otras en cambio le parecían un tanto aburridas y otras algo aterradoras. ¡Quién compraría un muñeco de Orochimaru en _speedo*!_ ¡Eso era simplemente enfermo!

Mientras miraba asqueado esa figura y al excéntrico vendedor, una pequeña figura lo miraba un poco lejos.

_-¿Naruto-kun?-_esa vocecilla lo alertó y volteó a su encuentro.

-_¡Ah! Hinata_-le sonrió. Hace algún tiempo que no la veía y le alegraba que justo ese día se la haya encontrado_-¿Cómo estás´ttebayo?_

_-Etto, b-bien. G-Gracias por preguntar_-la muchacha empezó a presionar un poco el paquete que traía entre sus manos de los nervios. Y es que como no estarlo si el chico por el cual suspiras desde que tienes memoria te mira tan fijamente, tan solo esperaba no tener el cabello desordenado o algún vegetal en los dientes_-¿T-Tú cómo estás Naruto-kun?_

-_Bien, bien_-decía mientras se rascaba la nuca, bajó un poco su mirada y se enfocó en el paquete que la chica tenía-_¡Oi, Hinata! ¿A ti también te mandaron hacer recados´ttebayo? ¿No es un poco molestó que te hagan salir de último minuto´ttebayo?- _le sonrió, pero al rato se arrepintió de lo que dijo al notar la expresión triste en la chica-_Hinata…-_

La chica negó lentamente-Esto es mi cena-empezó a relatar-_Otou-sama y los otros miembros del clan salieron en una misión diplomática por eso hoy lo pasaré sola_-una triste sonrisa fue lo que le dio.

_-Pero ¿y Kiba o Shino o Kurenai-sensei?-_ella solo negó.

-_E-Ellos están ocupados ahora, no quiero que se preocupen-_fue ahí donde Hinata cayó en cuenta que quizá estaba incomodando al Uzumaki-_L-Lo siento, Naruto-kun debes estar ocupado y yo estoy aquí molestándote_-dio una gran reverencia y trató de escapar lo más rápido a casa, lo más lejos posible del rubio. ¡Kami-sama, se había visto tan patética frente a Naruto!

Pero antes de poder cantar victoria, una mano alrededor de su muñeca se lo impidió-_¿Qué suce…-_

_-¿Por qué no vienes a pasar Navidad con nosotros´ttebayo_?-la chica abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran. ¿Esto realmente estaba pasando?

Por otro lado, Naruto no estaba seguro porque le había dicho eso tan de repente. Tan solo sabía que no quería ver esa expresión tan triste en el rostro de la chica, estaba seguro que pasar ese tipo de festividades sin compañía debía ser muy doloroso. Si fuera él, lo que más desearía sería un poco de compañía.

Además, estaba seguro que la presencia de Hinata sería muy agradable y a su familia le gustaría_ Tsk, solamente eres un mocoso estúpido_-se burlaba el gran Kyubi-_Y tú, un idiota, Kurama_._-¿__Y qué dices? Será divertido´ttebayo_-la chica ni siquiera pudo reaccionar del shock de la propuesta antes de ser jalada por el rubio.

_-¡Naruto-kun, espera!-_trataba de detenerlo_-¿T-Tus padres no se molestarán?-_la verdad no quería incomodar.

-_Naah...no les importará. Además a mamá le agradas_-sonrió-_Hasta creó que más que yo_-susurró.

-_Naruto-kun ¿dijiste algo?_

_-Nada, nada´ttebayo_-siguió jalándola. Ella solo pudo sonreír, mentiría si diría que no quería eso. Vio su muñeca aprisionada por el joven; sí, definitivamente esa sería una buena Navidad.

….*…..*…

_-¿Eh?-_fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ante tan peculiar escena. Habían llegado a la residencia Uzumaki hace un rato pero cuando Naruto estaba por entrar por la puerta; algo parecido a una presencia de color rojo lo tomó de las solapas y empezó a zarandearlo gritándole "N" barbaridades. Después vio que notó que era la madre del rubio con el cabello levantado en ¿eso eran 9 colas? No lo sabía y por su seguridad sería mejor no mencionarlo.

-_¡¿Dónde estabas´ttebane?! ¡Te mandamos a hacer una sola y simple cosa y te desapareces por tres horas! ¡Eres un irresponsable´ttebane!-_decía mientras lo movía con más fuerza.

El chico no podía hacer nada más que retorcerse ya que su madre prácticamente lo ahogaba sin ningún reparó.

Mientras tanto, Minato salía de la cocina ante el escándalo que formaba su familia y vio la pequeña figura de la Hyuga en el marco de la puerta. Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su esposa.

-_Kushina, tranquila-_trataba de calmarla-_Vas a matar a Naruto…_

_-¡Bien se lo merece´ttebane!_

_-P-Pero tenemos visitas, cariño_-y como si fueran palabras mágicas, la mujer detuvo su movimiento y vio hacia la puerta.

Lo soltó bruscamente y se acercó a la chica_-¡Pero si es Hinata-chan! ¡¿Qué haces por aquí´ttebane?! ¿Vienes a visitarnos?-_su esposo sonrió y volvió a la cocina luego de un breve asentimiento de saludo a la recién llegada quién le respondió aún shockeada.

_-¿Ah?-_no podía hilar bien las ideas ante la rapidez de los cambios de humor de la mujer.

-¡_Pero no seas tímida, pasa, pasa!-_la empezó a jalar, estaba empezando a creer que eso de arrastrar a las personas era de familia.

Mientras tanto, Naruto trataba de recuperar el aire perdido-_Ka-chan ¡Casi me muero´ttebayo_!-reclamó.

La mujer lo ignoro y se sentó junto a la Hyuga_-¿Qué te trae por aquí Hinata? _

_-Yo la invité_- se acercó el rubio rascándose la nuca_-¿No es problema, verdad´ttebayo? Lo iba a pasar sola, así que la traje conmigo._

_-¡Por supuesto que no´ttebane_! _¡Es un placer para nosotros recibirte_!-decía mientras la tomaba de las manos. Sea cual fuere el motivo del por qué estaba ella allí no importaba, esa chica le agradaba. La había visto muchas veces viendo de lejos a su hijo; la verdad al principio la había solo como una acosadora pero después vio que la chica realmente se preocupaba por su hijo…lo pudo ver ese día de la Invasión del Akatsuki o durante la guerra. Solo una mujer que ama puede sacrificarse a tal nivel.

La mujer se levantó ligeramente-_La cena ya está casi lista. Vayan a lavarse_.

Hinata simplemente sonrió ante la mirada de la pelirroja. Algo le decía que ella le entendía perfectamente- _Gracias Kushina-san_-la otra le devolvió la sonrisa y se encaminó a la cocina.

_-Tsk, Ka-chan está loca´ttebayo. Perdona si te molestó_-de repente un cuchillo salió volando desde la cocina. Por poco y le da en la cara a rubio_-¿Loca? Diría desquiciada, mocoso_-y no podía estar más de acuerdo con Kurama.

_-¿N-Naruto-kun, estás bien?-_se acercó la chica a su rostro.

_-¡Estoy bien! Ya estoy acostumbrado´ttebayo_-abrió los ojos y vio muy de cerca el rostro de la chica, se sonrojó un poco al verla tan ensimismada en busca de algún rasguño. ¿Hinata siempre había sido así de bonita?-_Etto…Hinata_-la chica debió darse cuenta de su posición porque se separó de él muy rápido y muy sonrojada.

-P_-Perdón Naruto-kun, y-yo solo…-_trataba de excusarse.

-_Ya, ya no te preocupes. No fue nada´ttebayo_-le restó importancia al asunto.

Justo ahí entraba su madre con la comida y los llamaba para comer.

Una vez todos estuvieron sentados empezaron a comer en medio de peleas de madre e hijo o conversaciones triviales. Grata fue la sorpresa de ver que Hinata había traído varios rollos de canela para compartir y todos gustosos comieron hasta casi reventar.

Después se sentaron debajo del árbol para empezar a repartir los regalos. Hinata veía divertida como Naruto casi lloraba de alegría al ver que le regalaron cupones de ramen para un año. Ella estaba al margen de la situación, después de todo había venido de improvisto y no quería molestar durante el intercambio, igualmente no esperaba que le dieran algo.

-_Hinata_-la llamaron, giró ligeramente y se encontró con una muy sonriente con una caja pequeña entre sus manos-_Esto es para ti._

_-Kushina-san, no debió molestarse yo…-_el dedo de la pelirroja le impidió seguir hablando.

-_No tienes de qué preocuparte. Esto es algo especial que solo una persona especial puede tener_-puso el paquete entre sus manos y la invitó a abrirlo.

Ella muy nerviosa y abochornada empezó a abrirlo y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Dentro de la caja había un hermoso anillo de plata con el símbolo de Konoha tallado.

_-Kushina-san_

_-Este es el anillo que usaba cuando me confesé a Minato. Me trajo mucha suerte, así que estoy segura que te dará suerte con mi hijo. A veces puede ser muy cabeza hueca así que tenle paciencia_-Hinata se sonrojó a niveles inimaginables mientras tartamudeaba para excusarse, cosa que no funcionó porque Kushina la veía sonriendo-_Bueno es hora de ir a robarle los cupones a mi hijo. Recuerda lo que te dije_-le guiño un ojo y se alejó.

Ella solo se quedó viendo la joya mientras intermitentemente miraba a Naruto que peleaba con su mamá. Cubrió con cuidado el anillo y suspiró, Kushina le estaba dando su apoyo con su hijo por eso no podía perder esta oportunidad. Después vio a Minato-san quien le guiño un ojo mientras señalaba sus manos ¡Kami, hasta su padre lo sabía! ¡Qué la tragará la tierra!

_-Tsk, Shikamaru tiene razón. Los padres son molestos´ttebayo_-se sentó a su lado-Hinata _¿Qué tal la estás pasando?_

-_Bien, Naruto-kun_-sonrió-_Kushina-san y Minato-san son muy agradables, Naruto-kun fue muy amable de haberme invitad_o-

-¡_Me alegró! ¡El próximo año tenemos que hacerlo más divertido´ttebayo! ¡Tienes que traer esos rollos de nuevo, estaban deliciosos!_

¿Eso era una invitación? Hinata lo miró sonrojada pero él ni cuenta de su reacción-_¡Ka-chan, porque no me regalaste una bufanda a mÍ´ttebayo! ¡No es justo!_

_-¡Jodete´_ttebane! ¡Yo la tejí especialmente para Mina-chan!-y eso dio comienzo a otra disputa familiar.

Esa familia era tan directa pero a la vez tan dulce…realmente le agradaba la familia de Naruto y le encantaría venir el otro año otra vez. Quizá tejerle una bufanda como regalo a Naruto seria bueno.

-¡_Oi Hinata-chan!-_siguió la voz del chico pero se sorprendió al sentir los labios de este en su mejilla_-¡Muérdago ´ttebayo!_-y se alejó con una sonrisa pícara.

Definitivamente, para Hinata era la Navidad más peculiar pero a la vez la más agradable y cálida que había vivido.

.

.

Y ahora, muchos años más tarde, recordaba esa fecha con gran ternura debajo del mismo árbol que esa vez; mientras veía a sus hijos y a su esposo abriendo los regalos.

-¡_Bolt de dónde carajos sacaste esto´ttebayo!-_mientras agarraba LA figura de Orochimaru en speedo. El pequeño simplemente se carcajeaba de la risa junto a su abuela Kushina.

Sí, pasar fiestas con su familia era una de las mejores cosas que le pasaban.

.

.

.

**Aclaraciones:**

***Los overall son trajes enterizos de mezclilla o jean y se suelen atar de dos tiras. Una en cada hombro y estas son sujetas por botones.**

***Los speedo son ropas de baño para hombres que usualmente se usan en las competecias. Son muy pegadas y reveladoras.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Me encanto escribir este fic! Nunca había hecho un fic navideño y para ser mi primero creo que no me salió tan mal ;) _

_Gracias por leerlo, me hacen feliz. También quiero agradecer al grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina por permitirme participar del evento y a Koerumi-chan por haber propuesto su deseo de navidad, realmente me gustó mucho tú idea y disfrute cada segundo que la escribí ;)_

_Y sin más preámbulos ¡__**Feliz Navidad Cannon a todos! Muchas felicidades y que les hayan regalado muchas cosas. **_

_Los quiero!_

_**Pd: ¿Me dejan un review navideño?**_


End file.
